Halloween
by AntennaGirl
Summary: Ed looks back at a Halloween party he had in Central City when he gets ready for one in Munich. EnvyEd OneShot


AN: Happy Halloween! This is a mix of an Amestris and Munich story. It is also EdxEnvy. Ed looks back on a Halloween party in Central when he ptrepares for one in Munich. Enjoy, and please review! And I'm kinda stuck with my other stories, so PM me if you have any suggestions.

**Halloween.**

_"Puh-leeeaaaase?", Winry pulled at Edward's arm: "It won't be that bad! Let's go!" Ed looked at her and sighed: "Okay, I'll go to that dumb Halloween party..." Winry cheered, and pulled him out of the house: "Great! Now all we need is a costume." And she dragged him to the closest costume-shop._

"Trick or Treat!", Alphonse laughs when he opens the door for another group of dressed up kids. "You look all so scary! Well, who wants a lollipop?" The children shout with joy as he hands them each a lollipop. "Thank you sir!" , they scream, and the storm off to the next house. Smiling, Al closes the door, and he walks back into the house.

_Poor Ed, he was dressed up as a witch. No, not a wizard, a witch. Winry's costume didn't fit, and so they switched. After some wrench-throwing of course. He never felt so humilated, he weared a DRESS! He wore a fucking black dress, with a fucking black hat and fucking black boots. High-heeled boots. His hair was loose and he had black nails, black lips and black eyeshadow. This would be his worst night ever..._

"Did you celebrate Halloween at your world too?" Ed looks up and grins: "Yes we did, we had parties with the military and friends." Al smirks: "I remember your costume..." Ed throws his book at his younger brother. "That was terrible!" Al smirks: "Brother wore a dress." Ed sighs: "Shuddup Al." Noa smiled.

_Roy watched the blonde alchemist enter, and started to smirk. Hughes was there in a minute, and took a picture. "Wait, no, don't!", Ed yelled, and Hughes smiled: "This is the cutest thing I ever saw! Except for my Elicia of course." Edward felt like he could run away and cry, but he managed to stay cool. Havoc looked at him and shouted: "Lookin' great boss!" Ed thanked him and walked to the bar. And there came Roy._

Alphonse knocks on his brother's door: "Brother? Are you ready?" "Not yet!" He shrugs and walkes away. Inside the room Ed looks at himself in the mirror. Pur-fect! He has ears, he has a tail, he has paws. And he wears black. He was dressed as a cat, nice suprise for Alphonse. He smirks, thinking of a certain person who really would like this outfit.

_Edward ran out of the party. Roy watched him, as Winry hitted him with a wrench. "He did this for me, you bastard!" Ed ran, and ran, and ran into someone. "Say, who're you, missy?" Ed looked up in terror, and saw the confused look on Envy's face, what quickly changed in a smirk: "And you call me a cross-dresser, midget?" Ed didn't even recall the short-comment: "No, it is a Halloween costume!" Envy smirked: "Here miss, let me help you." He helped Ed stand up and said: "Lookin' too great to stay alone tonight. It's a holiday today!" Ed blushed and walked with Envy, who dropped him at his home. "Oi, Envy. Thanks.", he stumbled. The sin grinned, and pulled him closer: "No problem, honey. Anytime for a cutie like you." And he kissed Ed on his cheek before he ran away. Ed blushed, and went inside. _

Noa laughs as she sees the costume of the younger Elric brother. Dressed like a vampire. She was dressed like a fairy. But as she sees the older one, her mouth falls open in amazement. "Am I going too far?", he asks, and Al laughs: "No, it's great!" They hear the doorbell ring, and Ed smirks, running to the front door. He opens the door and cries: "Happy Halloween!" The other boy stands there, and holds his nose. He wipes a string of green hair out of his face when he mumbles: "I didn't mean that when I said I like kittens." Ed looks at him, and smiled: "You're looking good too, honey." The boy smirks, and embraces Ed. Their lips connect for a second, and then he wispered: "Now then, why did you want me to crossdress, dear?"


End file.
